1. Related Applications
There are no applications related hereto now filed in this or any foreign country.
2. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a waler support bracket for use in a particular modular-type concrete form structure having external metal supporting studs providing joinder means to support such brackets.
3. Description of Prior Art
The instant bracket is an improvement over the waler bracket shown in my earlier patent, Unitized Metal Stud Form Structure, U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,476. The brackets are particularly adapted for usage with the form structure disclosed in that patent. The prior waler bracket provided an elongate fastening element adapted to be releasably carried by a vertical stud and an L-shaped arm extending horizontally outward to support a waler, primarily standard two by four dimension lumber maintained in the bracket by wedging. Subsequent to the prior invention, governmental safety requirements provided for placement of staging or scaffolding of a specified width at the top of any concrete wall form above some minimum height. In addition the staging was required to provide a toeboard and a guardrail to prevent slippage. The instant invention provides a new bracket to secure the required scaffolding with toeboard and guardrail to the form structure while also serving as a waler to thereby eliminate the need of separate staging, external to the forms. To do this, I provide a new waler bracket releasably attached to the form structure in a manner similar to my prior brackets but capably of supporting both the scaffold platform with toeboard and guardrail. My invention provides a simple, economic method whereby scaffolding can be erected on the top of a concrete wall form as a part thereof.